Amusement Park Disaster
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: Iggy's fifteenth birthday party is going great. He gets an awesome present. And then, everything comes crashing down. It's Ig's birthday, and he can cry if he wants to. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Okay guys, I know I'm side tracking here. I know that, I really do. But I have the incredible urge to write about Ig. This story will take place… wow, I have no idea where. Just play along, folks. Okay – this is NOT ****Niggy**** at all, she was just the perfect one for the scene.**

**Disclaimer: No ****ownage**

**Iggy's 15****th**** b-day. Still runaways. Never saved world.**

"OMG! Ig, you've just got to come over here!" Nudge said, bouncing up and down. I could actually _feel_ her bouncing next to me.

We were at an amusement park, much to Max's protesting. But hey, for her birthday, she got to go to a resturtraunt. For Fang's birthday, we went to a James Bond movie – yes, I went too. I have working ears. And peeps to describe things. Although the other moviegoers might not have been to pleased with the chatter… but Angel took care of that. Freaky.

So, for my fifteenth birthday, we went to the amusement park.

And Nudge was dragging me somewhere.

She was trying to distract me, I knew.

Day hadn't started off so well – first ride we went to, the attendant had stopped me. It had been this awesome spinny roller coaster thing – I _really wanted to go on it._ But she'd told me in a _trying to be nice but really don't give_ way that if I couldn't see and anticipate turns, I would snap my neck.

Gasman had started to tell her that he would kindly snap hers, but Max had kicked him in the shins. Ow.

I'd told them to go on – they'd all wanted to go on it just was much as I did. I know, I'm such a softie, right? So generous and selfless. Wrong. It was killing me inside. Dude, it's **my** birthday. But I'd let them go.

Nudge had almost gone with them, but she saw the look on my face and stayed. She had said that she wanted to get me something for my birthday. Sweet, right? If only she'd meant it – she was just doing it to be nice. But still. Free stuff, and plus, I got cotton candy, the blue kind. Awesome. Kind of almost but not really made up for the suck-fest that my day was turning out to be.

"Ig, this baseball hat is **perfect** for you!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm… you've got ten seconds to describe it, Nudge."

"Sorry! It's tan with blocky black words that say "_I survived the_" and then there's this picture of a bomb and lit fuse."

A huge grin lit my face. The Bomb was a ride here – our next stop, too. Whether or not I rode it, I was _so_ getting this hat.

"It's so you, Ig. We're getting it."

"How much is it?"

"Not telling! I'm paying for it – it's your birthday, after all. Just imagine the lo… reaction of the Flock when they see this!" I knew she'd been about to say look on their faces, but I let it slide. I wanted to hat.

She paid for it and I stuck it on my head. I couldn't wait for Gazzy to see it.

We waited on a bench by the ride, which didn't seem so important right now.

I had an awesome hat. Gasman had thought it was perfect. Angel said it was "so me". Max had cracked up and told me not to get any idea – that she didn't want to see how true that sentence on the hat would hold. Fang took a picture of the hat for the blog.

And to top it off, it was my birthday!

Only Erasers could kill my mood.

Damn, they really do show up at the worst of times, don't they?

**a/n: So, did you like it? Hate it? There will be another chapter soon, after I update my other stories – I have another chapter of Maximum Ride: Electric Girl and Maximum Ride: Stuck**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Finally, right

**a/n: Finally, right? I mean, it has to be about two monthes or so now, right? Anyway, here we go….. **

**Iggy's Point Of No View….**

"Jeez! It's my birthday, for God's sake!" I shouted, punching the air.

"Up and away, guys." Max said, sounding said, regretful.

I heard the woosh of wings all around me, and snapped out my own, rising into the air.

"Momma, its those kids!"

"Dad, give me the camera!"

"Come here, Ross, do you see them?"

"Yeah, hun… big birds!"

"Not birds, Ross, kids!"

"It's a bird, it's a plane…" Fang muttered.

"Plan Delta?" The Gasman asked, which, of course, meant 'fly like heck'.

"Yup." Max said. I heard a commotion down below, a few screams and a lot of running.

"Oh man!" Gazzy said.

"Five seconds, Gasser."

"Sorry! There's about eight Erasers and one just got clubbed by a security guard so now its seven… and they're old… big clumsy wings… oh, poor security guard. He's down for the count, now."

"Nice, they won't catch us…"

"We're gingerbread birds!" Nudge said.

"Let's get out of here." Max muttered. We burst u-p and out, flying north to a cave we used as a hide out. I mimicked the Gasman's moves in seconds, and we were far away in a minute.

**a/n: Nice job, SignedSealedWritten… really nice going there, missy. –sigh-**

**Guess what? I lost the second half of the chapter, and since I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, I'm just going to post this part so that I don't keep you waiting…. I said that twice now… so this chapter is split into two, but at least you will have part of it.**

**Anyway, I liked it a little. It was funny, agreed?**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: So, so, so sorry for the long wait

**a/n: So, so, so sorry for the long wait! I couldn't find the notebook where the next chapter was – found it now! **

**Max's POV**

"Up, to the cave!" Max shouted once we had left them in our dust. .About three or four miles away was our current camp, a cave high up on a rocky landing.

We shot up, not bothering to stay in formation, going about eighty miles an hour. We were there in minutes, coming to a skidding, rock throwing landing.

I threw my backpack down on the ground, sprawling out. The rest of the Flock soon entered, sinking down in various spots.

"Guys, you alright?" I said, returning to my leadership duties.

"I'm starving." Nudge said. I tossed her a chocolate bar and she grinned.

"Sprained my wrist." Gazzy said, and I gave him a sympathetic look. "Hit it on a tree."

"Talented, Gasser." I said, and he grinned goofily.

"Ange?"

"Okay." She answered, crawling over to me. "I can't believe they had _laser guns_."

"I know, hun." I kissed her hair. "But we still beat 'em."

"I lost my hat." Iggy said bitterly, but I caught the under current of how upset he was.

"Aw, Ig, I'm sorry." I told him.

"Stupid Erasers." He muttered.

I walked over and crouched down, putting my hand on his shoulder. Iggy crossed his arms over his knees and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Ig." I told him again. He scowled.

"I'll get you another hat." Nudge said, standing behind me."

"Its not about the stupid hat!"

**a/n: -sniffles for wittle iggy-**


End file.
